comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Abdul Shatalov (Earth-70709)
History Early Life Abdul was born in Mecca, Saudi Arabia to an Arabic mother and Russian father. His father was once a high ranking officer of the Russian military group, Spetsnaz while his mother was a trader. Due to the insane nature of his father because of his former Spetsnaz nature, he constantly abused and beat up both Abdul himself and his mother. This also developed Abdul's insane and psychopathic nature, as well as brutal manner. In school, Abdul once nearly killed a student who mocked him due to his horrible past. This makes him nearly got expelled from the school. In later times, his father died, leaving only him and his mother. Teenage Times When Abdul was a teen, he still exhibits his psychopathic insanity, as well as brutality. Abdul was always been feared by his high school. Even when he first entered the high school and he was introduced to his class' students, even the "greatest bullies" in that class was afraid of Abdul. Always, like once, if someone makes problem with Abdul, it will result at least blood streams from the problem-maker's nose. This makes Abdul uncontrollable in school, even when he is in detention, where he once beaten the teacher that detents him until he dies. Abdul was later expelled from school at the same time his mother died. This angers Abdul, yet he's then sent to prison for 3 years. Adult and Abomination When Abdul was an adult, his "normal" personality and traits still survived. Again, he was sent to a prison, but now, heavily guarded with trained guards. Abdul, like when he was in high school, always suddenly beats up random fellow prisoners there. At one point, he killed a guard that was going to stop him when he was killing a prisoner. With no other options, even by isolation, Abdul was sent to a death row. However, when the day near his death row was near, suddenly a man approached him in the cell, with guards down decapitated at his cell's entrance. The man was assisted with mercenaries, but with seemingly advanced weapons that enabled them to take down the guards easily. The man then offered Abdul "survivability" from the death row. Abdul then asked the man what is it. And the man replied by saying, "Something that'll make you unstoppable." And then the man puts weird devices around the cell, which is unknowingly portable Gamma ray projectors that emit high levels of Gamma radiation, medium-speedly exposing Abdul to Gamma rays. Abdul then gets confused after the man left, and also after the man gave him some sort of syringe that contains green liquid, unknown to him, a "liquified" Gamma chemical substance. He injects himself with it, and suddenly then, he gets into a deep sleep while the liquid was working in his body and he was constantly exposed to Gamma radiation, which will yield unexpected results, for Abdul. When Abdul wakes up, he found that he was already at the gun point for his death row. Suddenly, Abdul was confused at what was happening. Abdul does remember about the death row, but a bit forgetful about the incident yesterday. When the gun squad leader gives the signal to prepare fire at Abdul, suddenly, Abdul's eyes seemed to "shrink and grow". And when the gun squad fires bullets to Abdul, suddenly, the bullets were deflected by his chest, surprising the gun squad. And then, finally, what the man offered comes true. Abdul suddenly transformed into a huge, palish-green colored creature with superhuman strength, endurance/durability and stamina. This shocked the whole gun point crew and shoots at the now-large Shatalov. However, all the bullets were nothing to Abdul and using his new powers, he busted his way through the prison. And then, helicopters began to come and fires machine guns and rockets to Shatalov, yet still his body is unharmed. Abdul quickly destroyed the helicopters and jumps super-humanly high that it actually sent him to another continent, Europe, precisely, UK, right at the Heathrow airport. Fighting Omni-Man In Heathrow airport, Abdul then examines his new body while he unknowingly stands at the center of a plane's landing lane. Then, because Abdul is too "obsessed", the plane crashed to Abdul and resulted a fiery explosion, yet Abdul is still unharmed. Abdul then laughs and says that he is invincible all the way. The local military forces began to come and tried to contain Abdul, but Abdul is far away from their levels. Rockets, armor piercing rounds, everything, it does not work on Abdul. And finally, after desperate measures, the local military forces, through the official UK government, sent a distress call to a hero from the USA, who is famous for his deeds and things. And finally, the hero, famously named Omni-Man, came to Abdul's position, and taunted Abdul about not having a fair fight with someone like him. Abdul turned back, and his "adrenaline" was rising up, finally he found what seems to be a worthy opponent, just by looking that he can fly. And then without further words, Shatalov and Omni-Man engaged in a brutal battle, so catastrophic it destroyed half of the airport. But then, the good always won and Abdul was defeated, and Omni-Man wins, with injured hands. After his defeat to Omni-Man, he was sent to a specialized prison for him that can also contain other super-human villains alike. Powers and Abilities As Abdul Shatalov In his human form, Abdul possesses no special powers or what. However, Abdul was very skilled at combat due to the fact although abusive, his father taught him some combat moves from the Spetsnaz that was very brutal and indeed, deadly. Abdul was also "specialized" in killing due to his murderer nature. As Abomination After being exposed by Gamma radiation ray and drinking a liquified chemical Gamma, Abdul became the Abomination, a "creature" of near limitless strength or so. In this form, Abdul gained these powers: *'Superhuman Strength: '''Abdul was super-human in strength levels. He himself is nearly stronger than the hero Omni-Man of Earth-70709. He can lift at least from 120 tons and if "forced to limits", he can lift up to 220 tons. This was demonstrated where he escaped his prison in his homeland, where he flinged off guards effortlessly and destroying helicopters in one punch, and then in the Heathrow airport, where local military forces are overwhelmed by Abdul's super-human strength by throwing specialized vehicles away easily and crushing skulls with no problems, and finally, when fighting against Omni-Man, who was just "some few tons away" from him in strength levels, at the point of nearly overpowering him although he was defeated by Nolan himself. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Due to his Gamma radiation exposure and turning to Abomination, Abdul was super-humanly durable. His body can resist nearly all kinds of damages, such as rockets, .50 caliber rounds, shrapnels, a crashing plane, and the blows of Omni-Man and his energy blasts. He can also back up from a really hard blow that even makes him dazed with no apparent damage. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'The Gamma radiation exposure makes Abdul/Abomination's body fatigue toxin production reduced. This allows him to perform physical activities longer than most normal human beings. Also, adrenaline levels increases Abomination's stamina levels to near-tireless. *'Under Water Survival: 'Abomination also can survive under water. His lungs are specialized to adapt in under water enviroment, where he was only slowed down by water while not even losing oxygen or so under water. *'Invulnernability: 'Abomination has a medium degree of invulnernability, coupled with his durability. This makes him a real walking tank and very hard to break physically. *'Healing Factor: 'This is one of the "great" things that Abdul has. This ability allows Abdul to heal faster than normal humans in an "unbelieveable" rate. This healing factor is similar to those of the mainstream Abomination, which is a bit slower if compared in super-human levels. However, in high adrenaline levels, this healing factor can be suddenly changed to a Wolverine-like level, where it is rapid. This makes him hard to kill coupled with his invulnernability. *'Super Leaping: '''Abdul's leg muscles, due to Gamma radiation exposure, have neen augmented to super-human levels. This enables him to leap very high it even can make him land to another continent. Trivia *This Abomination's real name, Abdul Shatalov, was an abbreviation of two Marvel villains, which are '''Abdul '''Al-Rahman (the Colonel) from Ultimate universe, and Valentin '''Shatalov, '''one of the mainstream Crimson Dynamo. However, the Colonel is actually an Azerbaijan teenage and works for Iraq instead of Saudi Arabia. **Coincidentally, his last name which refers to the Valentin Shatalov Crimson Dynamo, his father is Russian, like Valentin Shatalov. *Abdul is left-handed. *Abdul is Muslim. *Abdul's murder method during his adult and teenage times is slitting the victim's neck while splitting their liver open. Category:Single Characters Category:Villains Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Males Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Under Water Survival Category:Healing Factor Category:Terrorists Category:Murderers Category:Insanity Category:Invulnerability Category:Super Leaping Category:Intimidation Category:Expert Combatant Category:Inspired by Marvel